Nosalis
Nosalis, (binomial nomenclature: Talpa Nasuta Miraculosa, transliterated: sensory miraculous mole) the plural of which is: Nosalis and Nosalises, and often jokingly referred to in large numbers as ''''snouts', '''is the catchall tern for the most common form of mutant encountered in the Metro. They are Metro 2033's most frequent enemy, being featured on most underground levels, as is still a prominent mutant found on both the surface and underground in Metro: Last Light. Simulated Nosalises are also one of the two primary enemies in the Tower Pack DLC. Overview Nosalis, or Nosalises, are the standard enemy of the Metro videogame series. They are fierce predators, extremely territorial, and can easily overwhelm fortified positions in large numbers. Nosalises differ from most other mutant types by the sheer number of variant sub-species that exist under the generalization of nosalis. Common between all types however, is a bipedal and humanoid shape with two arms and legs, arched spines, and large round heads that prominently display large noses, gaping jaws, and large teeth. Their nests are seemingly everywhere in the metro, but they are infrequently seen on the surface. Mutated From Most Nosalises seem to be derived from Moles (further proved by their Latin name), and have undergone extreme mutation due to prolonged radioactive exposure. Some Nosalis variants may instead be derived from Shrews or Desmans, both of which were native to Russia before the war. Variants Nosalises are a diverse species, with many variants. Listed below are the five types found in the game series. Common Nosalis Common nosalises are Metro 2033's most frequent enemies, easily distinguished by their pinkish skin tone and lanky arms. This variant’s relative weakness is offset by one factor; they’re always encountered in masses. Common nosalises are not hearty creatures, and, depending on the difficulty, situation, and weapon, can easily be dealt with via a few good chest-shots or a well-aimed headshot. Though encountered less often, the common nosalises makes a return in Metro Last Light. Here the design of the creature has undergone some dramatic changes, most notably to the head. No longer is the head round or pig-like, but instead, angular and with a pronounced jaw-line. The skin of the face is always pulled back from the front, around the maw and nose, revealing a nasty set of jagged and crooked teeth. No longer is the nosalis body stocky - instead the nosalis is compact, almost built triangularly, with more weight and emphasis on the head, shoulders, and upper arms than the torso. The change to the nosalis in Last Light is not simply cosmetic either. Nosalises have maintained the ground-speed they had in Metro 2033 and, though sacrificing many of their long-distance leaping attacks, are much more fluid and powerful at close-range. A single nosalis can cause massive damage with high-frequency swipes and bites, which can "combo" and easily kill unprepared players. Nosalises in Last Light, are still quite lightweight and cannot take much in the way of damage - only able to withstand two shots from a Shambler or a third of a Bastard magazine before dropping on Ranger Hardcore. This weakness is made further by the fact that nosalises will frequently turn away momentarily upon being hit by a powerful single shot, making them prime for another blast. This weakness is not the case in non hardcore modes where a common Nosalis can soak up 2-4 shotgun blasts and alternatively ten or more assault rifle bullets on normal difficulty before dying (unless a headshot is scored), the situation is exacerbated by the fact that they hunt in packs of three or more. Sufficiently hard hitting weapons (such as the RPK or any shotgun) will stagger a Nosalis and weapons upgraded with drum magazines such as the RPK-74 and Saiga-12 work wonders against them even in large numbers. Dark Nosalis Stronger than the common variant, these nosalises are easy to distinguish from the rest because of their darker hair. They take more damage, deal more damage, and are more frequently found in the center of the metro. One is seen at the end of Chase, but they aren’t encountered in force until Defense. Massive hordes are found on the levels leading to D6. Green Nosalis The subtler equivalent to 2033's Dark Nosalis, the green Nosalis is a common variant of Last Light's common nosalis. Though inflicting the same amount of damage, and moving at an identical rate to that of their standard cousins green nosalises reportedly have about one and a quarter times the health of their counterparts. In the Tower Pack DLC for Metro Last Light, Green Nosalises are quite notably different as they emit a seemingly radioactive-green fog. These variants of the Tower Pack have a definite health boost in comparison to the standards of the arena. Winged Nosalis One of the rarer subtypes, they are only fought directly during Depot and Defense. It's never revealed within the game itself, but the sound files of Metro 2033 indicate that this variant of nosalis is the female of the species. This can be seen more clearly in Last Light, where they have numerous breasts visible along their bellies, similar to those of the Nosalis Rhino. Winged nosalises are typified by lengthy, pronounced noses, with a smaller mouth than other nosalises, as well as vestigial membranes of skin under their arms hinting at wings. They also have a split lower jaw, irritated red flesh surrounding the eyes and heavily clawed feet. It is unknown how a winged nosalis makes the transformation into the alpha female rhino. Looking at the differences it does seem that this process would take quite some time to accomplish. These versions are faster than normal nosalises, and have the ability to jump much further. They also have the ability to unleash a powerful sonic attack which sends a wave of distortion that inflicts damage, causes dizziness, and can stun opponents for short periods of time. Their strengths, however, are offset by poor endurance; they take less ammo to bring down than even a common nosalis. The winged nosalis appears again in Last Light, in the catacombs underneath Sparta, and on the bridge. Aside from a less pronounced head, and new sonic-attack animation, these nosalises remain greatly unchanged, still producing their signature move, and still moderately vulnerable to gunfire. They also appear in numerous levels in the Tower Pack, wherein they pose a significant threat to players wishing to combat nosalises while backpeddling. Albino Nosalis A rare variant of the common nosalis, this kind of nosalis only appears in the level Dungeon and is most notable for being the kind that killed Boris on the way to D6. They are identified by their pale white fur tone, luminescent eyes, and a massive jaw span. Plated Nosalis The most powerful - and rarest - of all nosalis strains. The smartest of the family, plated nosalises only appear in the vicinity of D6. Their name comes from the chitinous plates on their heads and on their backs; they generally have a more streamlined appearance than other nosalises and are harder to pick out in the dark due to their coloration. Making matters worse, they can see perfectly in total darkness. Fortunately, for all their strengths, they have two weaknesses; they always growl when exiting a tunnel, and their eyes, adapted for the dark, are easily flash-blinded; shining the flashlight directly on a plated nosalis will cause it to shrink back, momentarily blinded. Artyom will only encounter two of these, both on the Caves level. The first can be tricky to take out, because it unexpectedly attacks Artyom as soon as he is separated from the group. It will constantly leap in and out of the ceilings. It’s best to fight in a corner, and attack when it jumps down. The second one can be completely avoided, however. (Note: There are in fact three on the "Caves" level, if you move too far into the room in which you encounter the second nosalis, it will crawl out of a high tunnel and the two will attack in unison.) Nosalis Rhino The Nosalis Rhino is large nosalis leader battled in Metro: Last Light, and is the equivalent to a brood mother, or alpha female. There are more than one of them as The player will have to kill one in the KHAN mission in the Chronicles Pack. The Rhino derives its name from method of attacks the beast performs - which are frequently in a linear charge fashion, like that of a a wild boar or rhino. It can be hypothesized that the rhino's are a later stage of the winged nosalis, seeing as both are the female variants of the nosalis and that they both share some similar features, such as the nine teats on their abdomens. Related Achievements Trivia * The Russian name for the nosalis translates as "ghoul" or "vampire". * There are two types of quick-time encounters with nosalises in Metro 2033: ** One event has a nosalis pounce on top of the player, and Artyom will stab it in the side of the neck. **The second quick-time event is where it will knock Artyom to the ground. He will get his knife out, stab it through its lower lip and then through the top of its skull, before finishing it with a stab to the neck, forcing it off of him. *As stated by Chukotski in the Tower Pack DLC, the Nosalis' scientific name is 'Talpa Nasuta Miraculosa', and roughly means 'Miraculous Sensory Mole', a fitting name for the beasts. Gallery Nosalis Portrait.jpg|A nosalis from Metro 2033. NosalisUndercityStandard.png|The same kind of nosalis in Metro Last Light. WingedNosalisUndercityAboutToScree.png|A winged nosalis from Last Light about to create a sonic scree. WingedNosalisUndercityScree.png|The sonic blast from a winged nosalis as in Metro Last Light. metro-last-light-tessellated-monster.png|A gameplay screenshot of a nosalis attacking Nosalis.jpg|As seen in Metro Last Light demo Nosalis_boss.jpg|A rhino variant from the Metro Last Light demo Rhino2.png 3YCZsrd7o2k.jpg cf667dc9c0.jpg|Concept art for Last Light bf7a161812.jpg|Concept art of Rhino version 2588232-43160_2013-05-16_00013.png|A Rhino Metro-Last-LightMUTANTS.png|a Nosalis Category:Mutants Category:Developer Pack DLC Category:Chronicles Pack DLC